


What If I Never Break?

by tuai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, but not in a bad way
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sí, es un asunto territorial. (O cómo Derek saca los colmillos en casa de Stiles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If I Never Break?

La primera vez había sido incómoda. Las diez primeras veces lo habían sido, porque Stiles era un neurótico y se pasaba el tiempo convencido de que estaba haciendo algo mal, de que estaba siendo ridículo y horrible y Derek no querría volver a verle nunca en la vida, y él tendría que acabar mudándose a Canadá perseguido por la vergüenza. Porque, sobre todo, le daba mucha vergüenza.

En la habitación de Derek había un espejo. Viejo y de latón, negro en algunas partes por el paso del tiempo y el fuego, probablemente; pero seguía siendo un espejo, y aunque no quisiera, Stiles podía verse en él desde la cama. Evitaba hacerlo por todos los medios, pero siempre estaba allí cuando abría los ojos, y se veía el culo pálido y lleno de lunares, y los brazos flacos y las caderas huesudas, Y luego veía a Derek que era todo músculos fuertes y miradas de determinación y manos enormes y se sentía bastante ridículo. Derek era una bestia sexual, una especie de animal, y el sexo estaba en su naturaleza tanto como el respirar. Stiles... Él no daba esa impresión, eso era obvio. Nunca se había considerado físicamente interesante, aunque sabía que tampoco era feo. Simplemente no era atractivo, nada en él llamaba a los placeres de la carne. Y eso le hacía sentir inadecuado. Porque su falta de atractivo sexual se sumaba a su inexperiencia y a lo absolutamente desesperado que se sentía por tener a Derek encima suyo, o debajo, o dentro; tocándole y besándole y respirando sobre él. 

Aún siendo desastroso, no dejaba de desearlo. Tenía diecisiete años y era prácticamente lo único en lo que podía pensar todo el día, y le faltaba tiempo para saltar sobre Derek en cuanto se quedaban solos cinco minutos en su casa. Y no estaba mal, no es que no supieran hacerlo, pero no era como en las películas. Era un poco caótico y un poco ridículo y a veces se movían en direcciones distintas (figurada y literalmente). Hablaban mucho más de lo que Stiles pensaba que sería normal, siempre preguntando 'está bien si...' o 'puedo...' o 'quieres que...', y muchas, _muchas_ veces acababa riéndose de su propia ineptitud. Era bastante lamentable. Pero Stiles conservaba la esperanza de que aquello empezara a dársele mejor algún día, porque realmente le gustaba Derek. Le gustaba la manera en la que se le curvaba la boca ligeramente aún cuando fingía estar enfadado con él, y la forma en la que hundía la nariz en su cuello y respiraba profundo y la tensión en sus hombros parecía relajarse mágicamente. Y le gustaba hacerlo con él, porque aunque no era como en las películas, perfecto y sensual y cubierto de una luz suave y favorecedora, era real, y era el cuerpo de Derek y el suyo y sus gruñidos rompiendo el aire y poniéndole la piel de gallina.

Así que están en el salón en casa de Stiles, acabando de ver una película y peleándose por la última porción de pizza, cuando suena el teléfono. La conversación es breve y rutinaria, y aunque está seguro de que Derek ha oído perfectamente ambas partes, Stiles siente la necesidad de contársela.

-Era mi padre -dice, repiqueteando los dedos sobre el teléfono móvil-. Ha surgido algo, no va a venir a cenar. Ni a dormir. 

-Vaya. ¿Está todo bien? -pregunta, sabiendo que sí porque lo ha oído, porque Stiles le ha hecho exactamente la misma pregunta a su padre. Y lo está, no es más que un problema de horarios que su padre tiene que suplir porque para eso es el Sheriff.

-¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí?

-No creo que sea... -parece buscar la palabra un segundo, antes de decantarse por una-. Apropiado.

-¿Apropiado?

Derek se levanta, recogiendo el par de platos y vasos de la mesa, y se acerca con ello hasta la cocina, mientras Stiles le sigue. Un poco confuso y un poco enfadado, porque no sabe lo que está pasando pero está bastante seguro de que le está rechazando. Y eso viene genial para su autoestima general.

-¿Qué tiene de inapropiado? -insiste, porque no parece interesado en contestarle.

-Tu padre -contesta simplemente, como si eso le diera toda la información necesaria.

-No va a volver hasta mañana a media mañana, Derek. Es la primera vez que puedo estar seguro de que vamos a estar solos en casa. La primera vez que vamos a poder dormir juntos en _mi_ cama. 

Derek abre el grifo y aclara los platos, dispuesto a dejarlos ahí antes de pensarlo mejor y sacar el estropajo y el lavavajillas.

-Es la casa de tu padre.

-Es mi casa también. ¿Es esto algún tipo de mierda territorial? ¿Puedes tirarte a su hijo pero no puedes dormir en su casa sin su consentimiento?

Derek parece encogerse un poco al oírle decir eso, y Stiles supone que no debería usar términos tan... Derek no se lo _tira_. Es algo más, es mejor que eso, y lo cierto es que él mismo se siente un poco sucio al denominarlo así.

-Sabes que haríamos algo más que dormir.

-Claro que sí -contesta, sin poder evitar media sonrisa culpable-. Pero él no lo va a saber. 

-Stiles.

-No hagas eso -dice, tratando de quitarle uno de los platos de la mano.

-Déjame -le pide, casi le suplica. 

-Iba a meterlo al lavaplatos.

-Fregar me ayuda a pensar -le corta, mirándole brevemente antes de volver a sus platos cubiertos de espuma.

-¿En serio? Ni correr detrás de animales salvajes por el bosque, ni pegar puñetazos a las paredes... ¿Fregar?

-Qué quieres que te diga -replica, encogiéndose de hombros, y aprovechando que está metido en faena restriega el fondo de un par de sartenes que Stiles ha usado por la mañana y aún están en la pila.

-No hay tanto sobre lo que pensar, Derek -dice, subiéndose a la encimera y balanceando los pies en el aire. 

Tras mirarle un rato, ahí en su cocina con la frente arrugada y evitando echar ni un vistazo en su dirección, Stiles arruga la boca. No está seguro de si le preocupa su reacción o le parece realmente graciosa.

-Pensar es lo único que separa al lobo del hombre -contesta él tras un instante demasiado largo.

-Me gusta el lobo.

-A él también le gustas. Pero lo único que quiere hacer el lobo ahora mismo es abrirte el cuello con los dientes.

Stiles entra en modo de pánico un momento muy corto, hasta que descifra el gesto en la cara de Derek. No está enfadado, no está asustado, sólo un poco avergonzado. Puede que no lo suficiente. Y se da cuenta de que en el extraño idioma de los licántropos, eso ha sido un halago. Es una promesa. Derek quiere convertirle, para hacerle suyo para siempre. Una parte de Derek lo desea; la otra la que es racional y humana, la parte junto a la que se levanta Stiles cuando pasan la noche juntos, la parte con la que ve películas estúpidas y come pizza simplemente hace lo que puede por convencerse de que es una mala idea.

Lo es. A Stiles le gusta ser humano y todo lo normal que ha sido toda la vida, y no tiene ningún interés en dejar de serlo. Ni siquiera tiene curiosidad. Si le dieran a elegir, si pudiera convertirse en un ser sobrenatural durante un día ni siquiera elegiría hombre-lobo. Sabe lo que significa serlo y no le gusta un pelo, aún con la fuerza sobrehumana y los sentidos acrecentados y todo eso. Elegiría ser un centauro, probablemente. Esa es otra historia.

En definitiva, Stiles no quiere ser mordido. Sabe que Derek tampoco es gran partidario de hacerlo, y que la parte racional de Derek nunca lo haría sin consentimiento expreso y escrito y por triplicado. Sabe, sobre todo, que él nunca le haría daño. Que no hay dos Dereks, que el lobo y el hombre no son realmente dos seres distintos y diferenciados sino dos partes de él que le gusta distinguir para tener una mínima ilusión de control, pero que él nunca, _nunca_ le haría daño.

-Sí, es un asunto territorial -dice Derek, secándose las manos en la trasera del pantalón-. Esto sigue siendo mi zona, todo Beacon Hills es mío, pero tú aún eres de tu padre.

Stiles se da cuenta de la cara de idiota que pone, con la boca medio abierta y los ojos grandes y redondos y sorprendidos.

-¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?

-Es fácil de ignorar cuando estamos en casa, pero aquí... Estoy violando su jurisdicción.

-Así que quieres morderme -pregunta, con un tono más bien incrédulo, o extrañado, o alucinado.

-Quiero que seas completamente mío.

-Es gracioso cómo cada vez que te pones romántico bordeas el terreno del acosador psicópata. 

-Me voy a ir a casa.

-Derek -le pide, estirándose a agarrar la tela de su camiseta entre sus dedos.

-La luna llena es dentro de dos días. No estoy seguro de poder controlarme. No aquí.

-Los hombres lobo sois raros de cojones -apunta Stiles, tirando de él hasta que le coloca entre sus piernas. Le rodea la cintura con ellas y las enlaza a su espalda, atrapándole. Y Derek se deja atrapar, porque podría salir de allí sin hacer más fuerza de la necesaria para darle una patada a un globo, pero suspira y pone una mano a cada lado de Stiles en la encimera. Y cuando Stiles se estira hacia él para juntar la nariz con la suya él le besa con los labios entreabiertos.

-El Alfa es difícil de controlar. 

-Tú has nacido con esto, has nacido para ser un Alfa, se supone que sabes controlarlo.

-No con veinticuatro años. Si... Si nada de esto hubiera pasado yo habría esperado a estar preparado, a tener compañero y tres o cuatro subordinados antes de separarme de la manada de mi padre. Así es como se hace -le explica, mirando a algún punto detrás de Stiles-. Yo no tendría que haber sido Alfa hasta los cuarenta años, joder.

-Google no decía nada de eso. Yo creí que... -titubea Stiles, mirándole con el ceño fruncido-. Supuse. No sé. Has nacido con esto, creí que era natural para ti. Antes nunca tuviste problemas controlándolo.

-Antes era distinto. Antes no tenía la necesidad de aumentar la manada, de transformar a nadie. Ahora es todo en lo que puedo pensar, en cómo serías un buen lobo a mi lado y cuidarías de mis cachorros y...

-¿Y te prepararía la cena? Porque Derek, querido -dice, tratando de sonar como una mujer negra de mediana edad, porque el humor es su actitud por defecto cuando algo le toca demasiado dentro, demasiado cercano.

-Y cuidarías de mí. Sobre todo cuidarías de mí -recalca. Y Stiles apostaría un hemisferio cerebral a que Derek se ha sonrojado.

-Derek, yo moriría por esta manada -le dice, rodeándole también la cintura con los brazos. Y se da cuenta de que es la verdad, y por un momento le asusta su determinación-. Yo me convertiría en aperitivo para seres sobrenaturales por ti. No necesito ser un lobo para hacerlo.

-Ya lo sé. Eso es lo que me da miedo, que morirías demasiado fácilmente.

Stiles tiembla. El frío de las palabras de Derek se le cuela en los huesos.

-Estaba intentando que sonara como algo positivo -musita, intentando quitarle importancia a la última frase, que acaba de romperle por dentro-. Pero gracias.

-Me voy a casa -repite, auque no hace amago de moverse. Stiles parece un koala en torno a él y no piensa soltarle.

-Derek. Quédate. No me hagas suplicar.

-Vas a suplicar de todas maneras.

-Quédate, aunque sea sólo hasta que me duerma. Luego puedes irte -dice, escondiendo la cara en el hueco de su cuello-. Me sentiré terriblemente ofendido, claro, pero no te lo impediré.

-No podrías impedírmelo ni aunque quisieras, Stiles.

-Tengo mis métodos.

Lo peor de todo es que está seguro de tenerlos pero no sabe cuáles son. No sabe por qué, pero está seguro de que Derek quiere estar con él, que le cuesta tanto despedirse de él por las noches como le cuesta a Stiles montarse en el coche para volver a casa, que cuenta las horas para volver a verle, que le da un pequeño vuelco el estómago cada vez que él le manda un mensaje en mitad de la mañana desde la clase de Química. Y eso es a la vez lo mejor y lo peor que le ha pasado en la vida. Es una sensación liberadora el saber que hay alguien en el mundo al que le importa de esa manera, pero también es una presión horrible. Porque Stiles aún no sabe qué ve Derek en él, no sabe lo que tiene que hacer para mantenerle cerca, aparte de lo que ya está haciendo, que es ser irritante y no callarse nunca y mover demasiado los brazos al hablar. Y no entiende cómo con eso va a conservar a alguien como Derek. Alguien tan que está tan por encima de sus posibilidades, que es tan suave por dentro y duro por fuera, como son las mejores chocolatinas, y tan inteligente y tan bueno. Tan honestamente _bueno_ que en ocasiones parece demasiado para ser real. 

Se aprieta contra él, hundiendo la nariz en su piel y oliéndole como si él fuera capaz de hacer eso y sacar algo más que el aroma de su aftershave. Y tiene la certeza de que eso le hace parecer desesperado y patético sólo por necesitarle tanto, pero le da igual porque es la verdad. Y no quiere que se vaya.

-Stiles...

Él pone las manos sobre sus hombros y se aparta lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos, sintiendo una determinación extraña por hacerle entender.

-No te tengo miedo.

-Deberías -replica él a media voz, mirándole como si le diera lástima.

-Confío en ti.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sé que no me vas a hacer daño -contesta sin dudar.

-No puedes estar tan seguro. Yo no lo estoy. 

-Pero yo sí. Porque en eso consiste la confianza, ¿sabes? Creo en ti pase lo que pase, y a lo mejor eso me hace ser un idiota, pero me da igual. Lo he sido toda la vida, ahora por lo menos no me siento idiota siéndolo. Siendo un idiota. -Stiles hace una mueca, porque se está confundiendo a sí mismo, lo que realmente le pasa bastante a menudo-. Me parece que no tiene mucho sentido, pero ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-No -dice Derek, casi una pregunta. Y puede que sonría ligeramente.

-No, no hagas eso -le reprocha, golpeándole el pecho con un puño cerrado que de repente parece diminuto en comparación-. Estoy a esto -dice, haciendo el gesto con la mano muy cerca de sus ojos- de sacar las armas de chantaje emocional.

-No tienes la más mínima consideración por tu bienestar físico -le gruñe. Y Stiles debería replantearse la manera en la que sus gruñidos ya no le asustan, sino que le bajan por la tripa y se hacen un nudo de anticipación en su estómago-. Si me descuidara podría partirte por la mitad como a una cerilla.

-¿Estás intentando ponerme cachondo? Creo que estás intentando ponerme cachondo.

-Stiles.

-Tú no tienes ninguna consideración por mi bienestar mental -replica, exagerando un mohín-. No quieres pasar tiempo conmigo y lo entiendo, porque soy un humano débil y lamentable y tú eres un majestuoso ser sobrenatural que está diez pisos por encima de mí en la escala evolutiva. Lo entiendo. Pero al menos podrías fingir que aún te gusto, que no te repugno totalmente.

-¿Es esto el chantaje emocional?

-Sí -contesta, sonriendo con algo parecido a picardía, que se da cuenta de que en su cara debe de ser ridículo-. ¿Funciona?

-¿Has escuchado algo de todo lo que he dicho? Porque me gustas tanto que creo que voy a comerte -dice, y frota su nariz contra la mandíbula de Stiles, gruñendo bajo en su garganta con impaciencia-. Literalmente.

Stiles da un respingo y traga saliva. Casi gime cuando nota los labios de Derek contra su cuello y sus manos moviéndose por fin de la encimera para agarrarle por las corvas y arrastrarle el culo hasta el borde, pegándole más a su cuerpo.

-Ya lo sé -dice con la voz tomada-. Pero tú no tienes por qué saber que lo sé. ¿Lo pillas? ¿Está funcionando?

-Joder.

-Si hubieras cedido desde el principio yo ya estaría en la cama, dormido como un bendito, y tú podrías irte lejos a aullarle a la Luna toda tu frustración sexual. Y la mía. Que es mucha.

-Creo que podría comerte de verdad -insiste Derek, como si ya fuera incapaz de escuchar siquiera algo distinto que el latido del corazón de Stiles-. Si sabes igual de bien que hueles...

-¿Es raro si me gusta oírte decir eso?

-Stiles -suplica-, tengo que irme.

-Pues vete.

Y gruñe otra vez, más fuerte y más grave, tanto que él tiene que apartarse a comprobar que sigue siendo humano, porque no está seguro de que una garganta humana pueda hacer esas cosas. Los ojos le brillan más de lo normal, pero no rojo. Brillan de deseo, y la imagen viaja a la entrepierna de Stiles a velocidad supersónica. Y creía que ya había pasado ese punto en su vida en el que tenía erecciones espontáneas como si le pagaran por ello, pero aparentemente no. Derek lo nota, en el aire o en el ritmo de su sangre o en el bulto que comienza a presionar contra su cuerpo. Cierra los ojos y se lame los labios, y Stiles capta un colmillo que no sabe si debería preocuparle, porque Derek siempre tiene los colmillos muy afilados, incluso antes de transformarse. 

-En serio.

-Vete, Derek -le insiste, pero su tono dice todo lo contrario. Aún así suelta las piernas, liberándole, y le da un pequeño empujón que sólo funciona porque pilla a Derek por sorpresa. Da un par de pasos cortos hacia atrás y Stiles aprovecha para bajar de la encimera de un salto-. Yo me voy a la cama, a pensar en todas las cosas que podrías estar haciéndome. A gritar tu nombre en mi almohada -susurra, habiendo pasado el punto en el que le asusta dejarse en ridículo hace un buen rato. Pone una mano en la mejilla de Derek y deja que sus caderas se rocen un segundo antes de entreabrir los labios y acercarse a él hasta que prácticamente no queda aire entre sus bocas-. Buenas noches -dice, y se aparta en un movimiento demasiado rápido para que Derek lo prevea, trotando hacia las escaleras y poniendo toda su determinación en no volver la cara para ver si Derek le ha seguido.

Sabe que lo ha hecho cuando siente sus manos apretándole los brazos con demasiada fuerza, empujándole contra la pared del descansillo. La rodilla abriéndole las piernas para colar una de las suyas en medio, presionándose contra su erección que lleva demasiado tiempo desatendida, y le arranca un jadeo agónico.

-No vuelvas a correr frente a mí -gruñe, recorriendo los tendones de su cuello con la lengua-. Sólo me hace querer perseguirte.

-Ya lo sé -contesta, amoldándose a su cuerpo y dejando que Derek le cuele las manos bajo la ropa. 

-Nunca te vuelvas a ir sin despedirte.

-Te he dado las buenas noches -dice, clavando los dedos en los hombros de Derek cuando él le atrapa contra la pared con su cuerpo tan enorme y tan sólido y le besa con la boca abierta. Ansiosa. Casi desesperada. Stiles se queda sin respiración un momento, agarrando la tela de la camiseta de Derek como si fuera lo único que le mantuviera allí. Deja que le bese porque no puede hacer mucho más, con él encima apretando sus brazos y mordiéndole los labios y dominándole. Stiles sólo puede gemir y dejarse manejar y respirar superficialmente cuando Derek se aparta para mirarle con esos ojos hambrientos-. Vamos a la cama -suspira.

-Quiero hacer que te corras en cada esquina de esta casa -replica Derek arañando la mejilla de Stiles con su barba de ayer.

-Eso suena estupendo -se ríe un poco ahogado, porque Derek suena como si no fuera él, pero eso le gusta-, pero vamos a empezar por la cama.

Llegan a la habitación antes siquiera de que pueda darse cuenta, ya con la camiseta alrededor del cuello y las manos de Derek tirando de ella con violencia para sacársela por la cabeza. Él no puede decidir si quiere quitarse los pantalones o quitárselos a Derek, así que trata de hacer las dos cosas a la vez y no consigue hacer ninguna, que es básicamente la tónica habitual de su vida. Pero no tiene tiempo de reírse porque él acaba quitándoselos solo, quitándole también los suyos a Stiles y lanzándolos contra la mesa de escritorio; y lanzándole a él casi con la misma fuerza sobre la cama.

Derek ya está desnudo porque es una de esas personas que se pueden permitir no llevar ropa interior, y Stiles vuelve a maravillarse como hace siempre de que alguien tan espectacular quiera tener algo que ver con él. Y por la manera en la que le mira, Derek quiere tener mucho que ver, y un escalofrío le recorre todo el cuerpo. Quiere sentirle contra su piel, está un poco desesperado por tocar sus músculos duros que parecen fundirse bajo sus dedos, por sentir la familiaridad de su peso comprimiéndole contra el colchón y sus labios explorándole la piel. Así que cuando Derek se echa sobre él en la cama y prácticamente le arranca sus boxers favoritos él tampoco opone mucha resistencia, levantando la cadera y cerrando los ojos para sentir la manos ásperas de Derek recorriendo su carne blanca y suave.

-Joder. Stiles -dice de repente, abriendo los ojos como si viera por primera vez, y no le gusta nada el tono que ha creído oír, de 'esto es mala idea'.

-No -replica simplemente, aprovechando la fuerza con la que Derek intenta separarse para hacerle rodar en la cama hasta que es él el que queda encima, con los codos apoyados sobre su pecho y las piernas enmarcando las de Derek. Le besa otra vez, más lento y más profundo como si quisiera hablarle con ello en algún idioma que no está seguro de comprender. Lo único que sabe es que quiere hacerlo, que confía en él más que en nadie en el mundo, más de lo que debiera. 

Su mano derecha se abre paso entre sus cuerpos y viaja más determinada de lo que ha estado nunca. Stiles no tiene tiempo para avergonzarse o preguntarse si lo está haciendo bien, y atrapa la erección de Derek entre sus dedos firmes y decididos y se bebe sus gruñidos graves como si se alimentara de ellos.

-Stiles -gime (y esa es la palabra, porque suelta un gemido y él se cree morir allí mismo), pero le vuelve a besar y se niega a escuchar a la parte racional de Derek que está tan convencida de que va a matarle esa noche. Porque el sexo racional es mediocre e incómodo y Stiles no puede soportar seguir siendo racional con él.

Una de las manos de Derek se agarra con fuerza al cabecero de la cama, la otra a las sabanas enredadas, y Stiles une su polla a la de Derek y cierra los dedos con fuerza y empuja las caderas como si supiera lo que está haciendo. Y Derek vuelve a gemir y cuando abre los ojos son de color rojo brillante. Stiles se mueve otra vez, más seco, más violento. Su instinto toma el control donde le falla la experiencia, y encuentra un ritmo que funciona, que les hace soltar quejidos agónicos y les hace temblar de la mejor manera. Le besa, y cuando se separa ve los colmillos alargándose y haciéndose más afilados y necesita tenerle dentro tanto que duele. 

Se incorpora sobre sus rodillas y apoya la mano abierta en el pecho de Derek para mantener el equilibrio. No pierde el tiempo preparándose porque lo quiere ya, lo _necesita_ , y cuando le hunde dentro de él sólo duele un momento, pero es un dolor bueno, que le llena hasta las yemas de los dedos. Tiene que morderse los labios para no gritar cuando Derek levanta la cadera con un golpe seco y se entierra en él, y él le clava los dedos en el pecho hasta que el lobo se encoge y los colmillos se vuelven a esconder. Durante un momento se siente la persona más poderosa del universo, cuando es él el que marca el ritmo y hace que la cara de Derek se encoja y su frente se arrugue y sus labios se abran con la necesidad de tenerle ahí. Le vuelve a besar, dejándose caer sobre Derek con fuerza, y el beso es húmedo y caótico y Stiles empieza a farfullar hasta que las palabras dejan de tener sentido.

-Fóllame, fóllame. Joder. Derek.

Y él lo hace. Una mano sigue agarrada al cabecero, pero la otra se clava en el hueso de su cadera para mantenerle allí cuando le embiste, una y otra vez. Stiles deja de oír pero sabe que está haciendo mucho ruido, que todo el aire de sus pulmones se escapa cada vez que Derek se hunde en él, y le da igual. Quiere que él le oiga, quiere que todo el mundo le oiga, aunque él sólo sea capaz de oír los jadeos de Derek y el latido de su propio corazón en sus tímpanos.

Stiles se estira, arquea la espalda y cambia el ángulo y todo cambia, cada golpe, cada movimiento es distinto y mejor y está tan cerca de correrse que ya lo siente en el estómago. Derek comienza a respirar entrecortado y se agita ligeramente, y cuando Stiles es capaz de abrir los ojos para mirarle se da cuenta de que no es broma, que el lobo está más cerca que el hombre, que los ojos rojos del Alfa han tomado el control; pero ni siquiera entonces tiene miedo.

-Derek, mírame -dice, _suplica_ , poniendo una mano en su mandíbula. Derek se hunde en él furioso, temblando con violencia con todos los músculos en tensión-. Mírame -le pide, hundiendo los dedos en su pelo y besando su barbilla, su labio superior, el puente de su nariz. Los comillos húmedos captan la luz de la habitación. Le besa en la frente, en el nacimiento del pelo. Derek entierra la cara en el cuello de Stiles y gime, respirándole a bocanadas cuando las embestidas se vuelven erráticas, cortas y rápidas y los dientes se cierran sobre la piel de su cuello. Stiles se corre con un quejido roto y clava las uñas entre el pelo de Derek aferrándose a él, manteniéndole enterrado en la curva de su cuello. En una milésima de segundo se da cuenta de que está bien, que es de Derek para siempre por fin, que es así como debería ser; y deja de tener miedo.

Se derrumba sobre él como un castillo de cartas, roto en un millón de piezas, y cuando es capaz de mirarle de nuevo, Derek está sonriendo, totalmente humano. Más humano que nunca. Y es una sonrisa de orgullo, de alivio.

-No te he mordido -musita, pasando el pulgar por la piel dolorida y húmeda, y Stiles se da cuenta de que sus dedos no salen manchados de sangre-. Te he mordido, pero... He sido yo. El Alfa no ha querido hacerlo.

Y Stiles se ríe, sintiendo cómo sus carcajadas reverberan en el pecho de Derek, que no lo encuentra tan gracioso.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso -gruñe, toda su satisfacción perdida en un segundo-. No vuelvas a acercarte a mí cuando esté así. Si ves mis colmillos, huye. Lejos.

-Si huyo sólo querrás perseguirme.

-Stiles.

Él no es capaz de sentirse culpable, porque es el mejor sexo que ha tenido en su vida. Es el mejor sexo que cualquier ser humano ha tenido en la historia de la vida, probablemente. Y a lo mejor más adelante se dará cuenta de lo que ha estado a punto de pasar, de que ha estado terroríficamente cerca de ser convertido en hombre lobo, porque su novio es un Alfa territorial y posesivo y la Luna llena no le sienta precisamente bien; pero en ese momento sólo deja que las endorfinas le recorran el cuerpo y el aire le vuelva a los pulmones y sonríe. Porque ponerse en peligro estúpidamente es lo que mejor sabe hacer.

-Stiles -musita Derek, pasando una mano por su pelo corto-. No me dejes volver a hacer eso.

-¿El qué, esto? -pregunta, apoyando la barbilla en su pecho y levantando los ojos para mirarle con cara de pena-. ¿Ahora que he descubierto las ventajas del sexo sobrenatural?

-No hablo en broma.

-Tú nunca bromeas, ya lo sé. Está en mi lista de pros y contras de salir con Derek Hale. No bromea, _contra_. ¿Sexo sobrenatural? -enarca las cejas con algo que él considera un movimiento seductor-. Pro.

-Stiles, podría haberte mordido.

-Pero no lo has hecho.

-Pero he estado cerca. 

-Pero no lo has hecho, Derek -repite, marcando cada palabra.

-No lo entiendes. No podemos hacer esto si el lobo... -gruñe y le coge por los hombros con violencia para obligarle a incorporarse. Stiles preferiría no hacerlo, porque cualquier conversación es mejor si puede evitarla pegando la frente al esternón de Derek y dejando que sus labios le rocen la piel, pero Derek tiene mucha más fuerza de la debida-. Stiles -insiste, tomando su cara entre las manos, acariciando sus pómulos con los pulgares en suaves círculos, casi con ternura, si Derek fuera capaz de tal cosa, y se da cuenta de que realmente tiene mucho miedo-. Si el lobo quiere hacerte suyo va a conseguirlo. Antes o después.

-Eso es lo que no entiendes, Derek. Creo que el lobo lo entiende, pero el humano es aparentemente un poco imbécil.

Derek pone una cara que Stiles está bastante seguro de que se merece, pero aún así no se calla.

-Soy tuyo -le espeta, casi reprochándoselo-, sólo tuyo. No soy de nadie si no soy tuyo.

Derek abre la boca y la vuelve a cerrar. Y Stiles puede que debiera sentirse un poco vulnerable porque es lo más real que ha dicho en su vida, es como tirarse al vacío sin mirar y rezar para que debajo haya un colchón que amortigüe la caída; pero no está asustado. Porque es verdad, porque quiere a Derek y le quiere pese a todo. Le quiere porque está roto y porque es un hombre lobo súperpoderoso y un humano frágil, un niño que se ha visto obligado a crecer, que lo ha perdido todo y aún así lo único que hace es dar, dar cada minúscula parte del alma que le queda a cualquiera que lo necesite. Y Stiles le quiere, honestamente y sin condiciones le quiere; y no quiere dejar de hacerlo nunca.

-Pero... -musita Derek.

-¿Pero?


End file.
